Toys in the Attic
by Kassidy Bell
Summary: What would it be like if Alice had a normal childhood. If her parents hadn't died...What if it's all been a cruel dream? Have fun with this and please review. I have indeed writen the third and final chapter to this...please be patient as I post it soon.
1. Dreamsland

Toys in the Attic EZNow! Normal EZNow! 2 237 2001-11-02T02:07:00Z 2001-11-02T02:07:00Z 1 719 4103 Gundam pilot 34 8 5038 9.2720 

Toys in the Attic

            A teenage girl sits on an antique chair holding a stuffed rabbit, staring out the window beside her. She bends down to pick up a brush and starts to brush her auburn hair. 

A middle-aged woman pops her head into the room smiling, "Alice, time for dinner." The woman smiles as Alice's face brightens. The soft red ringlets frame her well-aged face as her dark brown eyes sparkle with life.

Alice looks over her shoulder and smiles, her green eyes glistening in the rooms dim light. "I'll be down in a minute, Mum. I just need to clean up a bit."  Her mother nodded and shut the door.

She sighed and stood up, straightening her blue dress and white apron. 

_Well Alice, what a fine mess you're wound up in._

Alice started to clean her room up. She stopped cleaning when she picked up her book and started to read it…

_'Would you like some sugar?'_

_'Yes please.' …_

_'FIRE!'_

_'We must save Alice!'_

Alice slammed the book shut. "That was strange…" she whispered to herself.  She placed the book on her desk and accidentally knocked off an unlit lamp. _What's wrong with me?_ "I want to clean this room," she bends down to pick up the lamp, "and all I'm doing is dirtying it up again."

"Alice! Come down for dinner. It's getting cold."

She quickly dropped the rabbit she was putting on her bed and ran out her door. "Coming father!"

The rabbit lay limply on her bed, looking as if it had been stepped on.

**************

Alice was looking out the window above the sink that she was currently washing dishes at. Her father came up behind her, "I thought you said you were going to take the toys out of the attic after dinner, Alice."

"Oh!" Alice dried off her hands and turned to her father smiling, "I'll do that right now." She tilted her head up and kissed her father in the cheek. "Love you papa."

Her father smiled and started to push her towards the stairs, "Love you too Alice. But you are not going to get out of doing your chores. Now get."

Alice laughed and headed up to the attic.

**************

Alice closed the door and lit a lamp that hung in the middle of the room. She sighed and hugged herself, "This room creeps me out…I'll do this fast and get out of here." She looked around the room and walked towards the closest box marked 'toys'.

She sat down and tried to pull the box towards her, but it wouldn't budge. "Why is this box so heavy?"

Alice crawled to the box on her knees and kneeled in front of the box, opening it. Inside the box lay a deck of cards, a set of jacks, a jack in the box, a croquet mallet, three die, a staff with ice on it, a watch, a glowing staff, and in the bottom a bloody blade.

_OFF WITH HER HEAD!!!!!_

"What?" Alice spun around franticly to find who said it, but no one was in the room with her. She started to look for the door when she realized she was shaking uncontrollably. "Where's the door? I can't find it…" Frantic eyes searched every wall to find the door, but were distracted when she saw a shadow of a cat run by.

She followed the shadow to a corner of the attic that was over run with spider webs. The webs caught in her hair and dress as she tried to catch up. In the corner was a large musket.

This is the Blunderbuss Alice…use it well… 

"Who are you?" Alice spun around looking up to the roof. Sanity was leaving her confused and bewildered. She heard a thunk at her feet, she looked down and saw the blood stained blade. Alice bent down to pick it up, tears flowing from her eyes, "Who's doing this to me…"

Wake up Alice! Look out! 

Alice snapped her head up to see a card running towards her, pike in hand. Scared, she clutches the blade to her and closes her eyes. "Please make this insanity end…someone, help me."

I need you Alice… 

Her eyes snapped open, "Cheshire?"

Love me… 

A look of shock came to Alice's face as the pike went into her stomach. "Noooooo…" Blood fell to the floor…

~*~*~

Alice looked into the Diamond Card Guard as it yanked its pike out of her. She fell to the ground, looking around her, "Queensland. So close…" 

She fell back, hitting her head on the ground, and saw the face of the Cheshire Cat staring at her in a weird way.  "What's wrong kitten?"

"You musn't leave me Alice…"

Alice felt her dress grow warm from her blood. "Don't be…silly" She started to feel breathless as sight began to fade.

The form of a boy came from the Cheshire's shape and held her. "Love me Alice…" 

She smiled for the first time in seven years. "I will, Cat, I do…love me too?"

Alice fell limp in his arms as he too felt the same pike that killed his love enter him. He sagged, cradling Alice's body, "I do…"

And there they died…lovers in an insane dream.

A/N: I know…interesting twist eh? And yes the guy is/was the Cheshire Cat… But hey I felt like a short story so I gave it. And I don't care if you hate it…I do. And I'm sorry that both Alice and Cheshire Cat were killed, but that's how it ended up as writing. Please review, I feel so unappreciated when I don't have any new reviews…

Alora-chan


	2. Illusions

Author's Notes: Well, this was very unexpected…I meant this as a short, clean, one chapter story. But thanks to all those nice reviews, I think I'll write another installment of 'Toys in the Attic'. Oh I don't own Alice or Cheshire or anyone else that joins in. Warning: Cheshire goes a little OOC so just bare with me…it goes somewhere, promise. I think I've had enough rambling space, so on with the story!

Toys in the Attic

'Illusions'

_Alice? Alice, wake up…_

Alice softly moaned as she started to come out of her dream. _That has to be the weirdest one I've had._ She stopped stretching when she felt a cold hand on her cheek.

"Are you alright, Child?"

"Cheshire?" She opened her eyes, and instead of seeing the Cheshire cat, she was staring into a young boy's red eyes. A soft gasp escaped her lips as she started to scoot backwards away from the boy. When she hit a wall, she looked at the boy. "Wha- who are you?"

"I would have thought you would have recognized me child." The boy tilted his head, black shaggy hair covering his face, leaving only a grin to be seen.

Alice leaned forward a little. "Kitten?"

He nodded, smiling at her.

"If you are the Cheshire, then why do you look so worried?"

"You were screaming while you slept. That would worry anyone." He paused to collect his thoughts. "What caused you to scream?"

Alice just looked at him trying to make sure that it was him, _The hoop earring, black tattoos, it has to be him. I'll tell him, but not everything._ "I had a dream that I was normal, that my life wasn't ruined by the fire. But then _this_ life caught up with me. I got killed, then you got killed."

Cheshire just looked at her and frowned. "You're not telling me all. You're hiding the deeper meaning to what frightened you."

A look of confusion passed over her features. "Did you just frown at me?"

Shock came to his face as he stood up. "That has nothing to do with what I asked you."

She stood up, walking towards him. "You have no right to know that which is _not _your business."

He quickly strode over to her with all the grace of his cat form. It made no difference to him that he was now pinning her up against the wall with his hand on her lower neck. "It is my 'business', Alice, to know what scared you like that. You see child, fear and ignorance are the things that get one killed in this place. And if I don't know what was scaring you, I can't protect you from that fear."

Alice brought her hands up to push him away from her, but he wouldn't budge. "I'm not going to tell you! You have no right to know!"

Cheshire put more pressure to her neck, causing a slight yelp from Alice. "You will tell me, Child." He brought his face to look into her eyes, "Because if you don't, you will be on your own from here on out."

Anger was now etched on her face and fire blazed in her eyes, _I've had enough of this, if he wants to know, he'll hear it whether he wants to or not!_  She swung her arm up, slapping his arm from her neck, and shoved him away from her. "Do you really want to know what made me scream in fear? Well, I'll tell you, Kitten," she practically spit out the name. She started to stalk up to him slowly, her blade drawn out and her knuckles white from how tightly she was holding the handle. "Before I was forced back into this hellish realm, a Diamond Guard stabbed me. I started to fall; you caught me and laid me out on the ground. And as I was starting to slip, you told me that I couldn't leave you because you loved me. The thing that made me scream happened after this," She had finally got up to him and placed the tip of the blade on his chest. "The last words that came out of my mouth were 'I love you too'. Then that same damned Guard came and killed you too, and you died cradling my body."

He just stood there in shock. _How could she have found out? I've never told her anything!_ "Was I in this form?"

She just sneered at him and nodded, "That's why I didn't believe it was you. I've never seen you in this form." 

Cheshire started to laugh as she lowered her blade to her side. "And you believe this, 'dream'? I expected more of you, Alice."

Alice just stared into his eyes, the brief insanity leaving her drained. A tear that started to fall from her eye never made it past the corner, she wiped it away. She turned away from him, "I knew it was too much to hope for. I knew no one could ever love me."

He stared in silence as she ran from the crossroads into Queensland. He looked down and saw that a card had dropped from her pocket, the Ace of hearts. _Writing?_

On the back of the card were a couple of sentences: _Why can't true love ever find me? I've found mine, but he will never know. I wish to make him forget about saving this lost cause. I wish he would love me like I love him, but no, I'm the 'savior' of this crazy would. When I find the Queen, she'll wish that she never touched this realm._

"Alice…She can't protect herself in this state." He started to run in the same direction that Alice went, the card still in his hand.

****************

Alice stood in the middle of what looked like a massacre. The body parts of the different Card Guards that had dared to touch her were strewn all over the clearing, their blood dripped off both the leaves of the hedges and her blade. She started to laugh as she slumped down, _'Fear and ignorance get one killed', please!_

A grunt from in front of her caused her too look up into the eyes of a lone Diamond Guard. As she franticly tried to get up, she noticed that, unlike the others, this one was aiming to kill. 

Alice closed her eyes as the Guard raised the pike,_ this it is I guess…_but the blow never came. She looked up and saw that the Guard was staring at the sky, and as it fell back, she noticed that what brought it down was a single card in its forehead. 

Leaning over the body, she plucked the card from the corpse and looked at it. _The ace of hearts? I thought I got rid of that card._

The noise of someone laughing came down to her ears. She jumped up, blade ready for a fight. "Relax, Child. I won't hurt you." The Cheshire Cat jumped down to the blood soaked ground and walked over to Alice, curling around her ankles.

"Leave me alone, Kitten. I'm in no mood for your antics right now." Alice looked down and kicked him away from her. She started to walk off when a hand stopped her.

"I can't let you get your self killed." Cheshire smiled as she turned around to face him. "Although, considering how you've been treating me, I should just let you go."

"Then why didn't you let me go?" 

He pointed to the card in her hand. "The reason is on that card."

Alice wrenched her self out of his grasp. Her face flushed as she shook the card in his face. "You have no right to read what I write on my cards."

Cheshire grinned at her and plucked the card from her hand. "Well, I thought I could, since it pertained to me."

All color left her face. "H-how did you find it?"

"It fell out of your pocket. By the way," he paused, a grin coming to his face, "do you write on all of your cards?"

Alice snatched the card from him and turned away. "That's none of your business." She looked down to clean her blade on her apron, and when she looked back up, she was looking into a pair of deep red eyes. 

"Leaving so soon Alice?" Cheshire brought up a hand to gently grab her chin. "I think not." His grin left as he felt her blade next to his throat. 

"I'd let go if I were you, Kitten."

"And again I must say," he brought his other hand to grab her wrist and force the blade by her side, "I think not."

A look of slight fear came to her eyes. "What are you going to do?"

 "Just something you've deserved for coming this far," he purred. Cheshire lightly smiled as he brought Alice's face towards his, giving her a light kiss.

Alice's eyes got as big as dinner plates as she realized what was happening. Her grasp on the blade loosened and it clattered to the ground. She brought up her free hand to push him away, but he let go of her wrist to put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. _Why am I fighting? Isn't this what I've always wanted?_

She brought her right arm up to wrap it around his neck, returning the kiss with a force that scared her.

After the kiss ended, Alice sat down and pulled out her deck of cards. Cheshire bent down to pick up the blade she dropped, and when he clasped the handle a startled look came to his face.

Alice looked up from her cards, "What's wrong?"

"This blade, it's…strange."

For the first time, Alice laughed. "That's because only I can use the blade."

"Oh." Cheshire looked down at the blade and offered Alice the hilt.

She stood up and took the blade from him. He yelped lightly as the blade bit into his skin, small drops of blood falling to the ground. After she shoved the blade into one of her pockets, she gently held his hand, looking at the cut. "Did it hurt you?"

He took back his hand, "It's alright." He looked at her and noticed that she was giving him a weird look. "What?"

"You've stopped making riddles."

"…"

Alice brought up a hand to stifle a yawn. "I think it's time for some sleep."

Cheshire looked at her in shock as she sat down and stretched out on the ground. "You sleep unprotected?" 

She patted to a spot next to her and he sat down. "Well, I'll just say that they tried to attack me once while I was sleeping and none of them saw the light of another dawn."

"Oh."

Alice sat up, "Now there's something on your mind Kitten."

Cheshire looked at her apron that she set aside. "It's just that," he looked back at her, "Has it ever hurt you?"

She closed her eyes, "Sometimes. When there's nothing around to sate its thirst." 

"Where?"

"What?" She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I'm getting a hint that you are actually concerned about me."

Cheshire opened his mouth like he was about to say something, then shut it, looking away from Alice's mocking eyes.

"God…" She sat up and bends down, looking into his face, "You actually are worried…"

"…"

Alice laughed slightly and leaned back, "Who would have guessed."

He looked up and gave her a light smile. "I was hoping **you** would, Alice."

A blank look came to her face as she leaned back onto the ground. "Do you still want to know where it's cut me?"

Cheshire laid down on his side propping himself up on his elbow. "Yes."

"I'll need some help then." Alice sat up and started to undo the back of her dress, only getting a few buttons down.

He sat up, reaching a hand to the back of her dress, but stopped. 

Alice looked over her shoulder at him, "I'm not going to bite kitten."

A look of determination came to his face as he started to unbutton her dress. "I'm not scared of you," he said more for his own sake than for Alice's. He was using so much concentration to finish, that when he looked at her back, all the color left his face.

Her back was etched with scars. Most were old, looking like they had been there for months. Others, however, were more recent, still red from healing. From the way that some were on her side, it looked like there might even be some on her front side, but he wasn't about to ask.

He reached out and gently touched one of the scars. "It gave you all of these?"

She scooted around to face him, pulling the front of her dress up to her collarbone. "Most. Some were just to keep me from going insane." 

"Oh." After a long pause, Cheshire looked into Alice's face. "Is anything the matter?"

Alice looked slightly confused for the first time in what seemed like ages. "I have this urge to do something…but it wouldn't be proper." _Who cares about proper? Just do it!_

Cheshire cocked an eyebrow. "When has anything you have done been proper?"

"I guess you have a point, kitten."  She leaned forward hesitantly and lightly kissed him. _I'm just repaying him for helping me…_

****************

Alice woke up on the hard ground with an aching back. She put her arms over her head and stretched every muscle like a cat would. _I've never felt this good before…_She sat up and noticed that she was dressed but shrugged it off. A smile came to her face, "I wonder where Cheshire is?"

She got up and looked at the darkening skyline of Queen's land. _Wait…it had just gotten dark. What's going on here?_

A faint shout caused her to turn around, "Alice!"

She looked to the sound and saw the Cheshire cat running towards her. A confused look came to her face when he didn't stop running, but when straight through her, like she was air.

"Alice, where are you!"

The light got darker and started to waver around her as some Card Guards ran through her, silently chasing the Cheshire Cat.

"Kitten!" She started to run after the Cat and Cards with her blade out, but the wavers in the light lifted, revealing a cold stonewall.

She skidded to a stop just before hitting the wall at a full run. A cruel laugh from behind her almost caused her heart to stop. 

"Did you enjoy that Alice?"

Alice slowly turned around, blade gripped in anger, and looked straight into the eyes of the Queen of Hearts.

"Oh can't you take a little fun, child?" 

"A little what?" Alice backed up to get away from the thing that had caused her so much pain, but ended up backing up into the wall behind her.

"That dream, that illusion, that momentary wish of grandeur finally being fulfilled. _That_ fun." By now the Queen had a cruel smile etched on her face. She brought up a hand and dark reddish energy swirled in the air above it. "Do you really think that fling of yours could ever be real? But now your misery can finally be ended." And with that, the energy left from the Queen's hand and Alice's vision went black as death.

_To be continued…_

A/N: Well….finally have another one finished. Sorry it took sooooooo long, but you just have to have the right 'Alice mood' in order to write this kinda story. Sorry for that bad ending I didn't mean for it to come out like that. But for the last two chapters…I will try to make it up. Oh I'm also sorry for taking liberties for how Alice met the Queen…didn't want to spoil the _entire_ thing, now did I?


	3. Wish

A/N: *screams* YEAY! This is the last chapter! Yes! My first finished story. Now, I will do a sequel.but on the conditions listed at the end of the story. Oh, this contains no spoilers to the end of 'Alice', because I still haven't finished the game yet.  
  
Toys in the Attic  
  
'Wish'  
  
  
  
Alice waited for the emptiness of death to fill her, but it never came. I didn't dodge.I should be dead. She heard a noise to her left, very close to her ear.it sounded like raged breathing.  
  
She opened her eyes slowly to see that someone was blocking the Queen's attack from hitting her. Her eyes moved over to see their face, and what she saw shocked her. "Cheshire!?"  
  
Cheshire looked down and gave her a pained grin, "You honestly think I'd let you be hurt now, do you?"  
  
"But what about those Guards, I thought they-"  
  
"I wasn't even there, they found that trap easily enough." He winced at another volley of energy pounded into him and fell closer to both the wall and Alice.  
  
Alice put a hand on him gently. "Cheshire!"  
  
His breathing was more erratic now, and a small bit of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. "Almost done." Cheshire closed his eyes and took a breath. "Listen to me Alice."  
  
She looked up at him, "You're talking like you're dying." then it hit her. "No!"  
  
Cheshire opened his eyes, the red growing black with death. "Listen Alice!" He took a short breath and continued. "She's going to try and distract you, just ignore her. Everything that she says are lies. She doesn't know how to tell truth anymore." Cheshire closed his eyes and put his forehead on hers, "Just don't die on me. I'll meet you soon."  
  
Alice closed her eyes and nodded. She felt Cheshire lean down slightly and kiss her lightly.  
  
She could taste blood, death, and as the last of the Queen's energy ran through his body, she could taste his pain.  
  
Cheshire tensed up as the attack ended, then went limp as life left him, and slumped to the floor.leaving Alice standing there with his blood on her lips.  
  
A cruel laugh echoed through the chamber as Alice watched Cheshire's body fade away. "Poor child. Lost the only person that cared about her. How pathetic."  
  
Alice silently put the blade away, and carefully pulled out the blunderbuss. "I'm not the pathetic one." She looked up at the Queen, tears falling from her eyes, "At least someone loved me. At least someone cared about me.it's more that you can say."  
  
She cocked the gun and started to walk towards the twisted queen. "How dare you say that to me. My subjects love me."  
  
Alice shot one of the tentacles that tried to stop her from advancing. Cocking the gun again she sneered at the Queen. "Then why did you have to twist them to your own image. Why did the Hatter have to die? The Rabbit?" BANG! Another tentacle dead. "Even my dear Cheshire. Starved to near death. Because of your madness and hate."  
  
"And you think by killing me you can see that sad creature again? The only way to see him is to be sent to hell." The Queen apparently had regained enough energy to send Alice on her way, as another ball of dark energy started to form. "And I'll be more than happy to send you there!"  
  
The maid stopped and aimed the barrel of the gun straight at the Queen. And as the Queen brought her hand up to kill, Alice fired, taking off the Queen's hand and her head.  
  
"Not before I send you to hell first."  
  
***************  
  
Hours passed, but Alice remained in the room, slumped on the floor where the Cheshire was. Her knife was out as she was carving designs on her arms, trying to drown out the voice in her head.  
  
Do you really think you can kill me, Alice? I am you and you are me.  
  
"You're lying. All you say is lies."  
  
And you're going to believe that dead cat? He didn't know what he was talking about.  
  
"He knew!"  
  
Laughter. Only an insane child would trust a cat! You are never leaving this nightmare.never.  
  
"I am.He said I would."  
  
He is never coming back for a wretched child like you.  
  
'alice'  
  
Leave her alone! She's mine!  
  
'alice, come back to me.'  
  
NO!  
  
'alice'  
  
***************  
  
Inside the Rutledge Private Clinic and Asylum a young boy stood in front of the receptionist desk.  
  
The receptionist looked up at him and asked him in a whiny voice, "May I help you?"  
  
The boy smiled, "Yes, I would like to see a patient, her name is Alice."  
  
The lady nodded and looked up the file, "She's in room 101 of the children's ward. But She's not allowed to have any visitors." She looked up to see that the boy was no longer there.  
  
"Wait! Sir! You can't go down there!" She stopped an orderly that was walking by, "A boy just ran down towards the child's ward, stop him." The orderly nodded and ran after.  
  
  
  
The boy stopped and looked at the numbers by the doors, "99.101! There it is." He looked around and saw one of the physicians. "Excuse me, sir?"  
  
The man stopped reading what ever was in the book in his hands. "Yes?"  
  
"Um," the boy looked back over his shoulder, "the lady down at the desk gave me permission to see this girl."  
  
The man's face seemed to light up, "Are you related to her?"  
  
A nod was the response.  
  
"Well, I'm her physician, Dr. Wilson." Dr. Wilson put the key in the steel door and opened it. "This might be what will wake her up." But instead of paying attention, the door hit his book, spilling charcoal drawings all over the floor. "oh, I'm so excited I've gotten clumsy."  
  
The lad bent down to gather the drawings up and saw one of a cat that got his attention. He handed all the pictures except that one to Dr. Wilson.  
  
Dr. Wilson took them and put them back in the book, and noticed that the boy still had one. "I'll be needing that one too."  
  
The boy walked into the room and handed the picture to Dr. Wilson. "I'm sorry. It's just that that cat reminded me of a cat I have."  
  
Dr. Wilson closed the door behind him, "Hmm, she told me that this was the Cheshire Cat. But I never thought that they were real."  
  
The boys red tinted eyes took in the room, how dismal. "Oh yes, they're very real." Then his eyes found Alice, sitting on her bed with her green eyes staring into nothingness, and scratches on her arms.  
  
"We don't know how those marks get on her arms, but those happened within the last few days."  
  
All he did was nod and then walked to Alice, kneeling in front of her. Dr. Wilson opened the book and started jotting down notes.  
  
"Alice?" The boy blew some of his black bangs out of his face, exposing scars that ran over him. "Alice come back to me."  
  
The girl sighed and spoke in a lifeless tone, "Why?"  
  
"Because I came back for you." He looked into her eyes to see if anything happened.but there was still nothing.  
  
"But I'm waiting for someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My Cheshire."  
  
He took her hand, shocked at how cold it felt. Slowly he leaned forward to put his mouth by her ear. "But I'm right here. Please come back to me."  
  
"Ch-Cheshire? No. He died."  
  
"I know I did, but just in Wonderland."  
  
"No."  
  
He sighed, not wanting to resort to this. And he recited something that only the maid and her messenger knew, "'Why can't true love ever find me? I've found mine, but he will never know'.that's what you wrote on your ace of hearts."  
  
Suddenly, as if by magic, warmth started to come to her hand. "Kitten?"  
  
"Yes. I've come back to you Child."  
  
Dr. Wilson looked at the two in shock, "How-?" Then the door slammed open.  
  
The orderly had finally gotten to the room, "Doctor, this boy has to be taken out of the asylum." He started advancing when Dr. Wilson put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Wait a minute."  
  
Alice's voice seemed to get more life in it as she talked. "Can I leave yet?"  
  
Cheshire tipped his head, "Do you want too?"  
  
Alice nodded her head slowly, "Oh yes. I would love too."  
  
A grin appeared on his face. "Then we shall." Cheshire helped her up, it was almost like helping a puppet. After she was standing, he started to lead her to the open door.  
  
The orderly looked at them, "Doctor, are you going to let them leave?"  
  
The Doctor opened his mouth, but felt like someone was staring at him and looked up. The Cheshire's blood red eyes were boring into his. "Yes." Then he looked to the orderly, "And would you please lead them out, if anyone asks, tell them I said so."  
  
So the orderly led the two out, and when they got to the door, Cheshire turned to him. "Thank you."  
  
The orderly smiled, "No problem. I've been watching her for a while and I'm glad she's out."  
  
Cheshire nodded and kept walking, an arm around Alice's waist, guiding her. When they got to the line of trees, he stopped. "Dee.Dum.We're leaving now."  
  
Two identical men came out of the trees on either side and nodded. They had thin faces and a curled moustache. They wore a red and black striped long sleeved shirt with a black no sleeved vest that had a collar that rose to mid ear. The look was completed with white gloves and a red bow tie. "Of course."  
  
The messenger looked over to Alice, "We're heading to home now Alice."  
  
The maid looked up towards the darkening skyline and sighed.  
  
"Home."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Wow.it's done.and just in time for New Year's! Ok, so how do you like it? I wasn't originally planning Tweddle-Dee and Tweddle-Dum to make an appearance, but you know how it is with writing, these things get a life of their own. Oh, and I don't own the design of the Tweddles, they go to FingCupcake, I say his (or her) drawing of them on the Dojo at OekakiCentral and got inspired.  
  
But yes, I said how if you wanted a sequel, how to get it.ok here it is, I have to have the start point and the end, how many chapters, and if they should go back to wonderland.  
  
If someone does this and I like it, I'll take it and I'll draw them an Alice picture.  
  
Consider it a contest.  
  
Chaio!  
  
~Alora-chan~ 


End file.
